Magmo
Background Magmo came into being when one of the disabled UFOs crash-landed into an active volcano, it's radioactive fuel mixing with the magma, creating a living, mobile volcano. A monster protected by the cooling of it´s molten hot lava, Magmo sprouts four arms and a deep desire to scorch the Earth. When it unleashes it's furious Volcano-inspired special, a hail of lava and fire will come pouring from the sky. -Game booklet Magmo - Four-armed lava titan. Magmo is the bruiser of the bunch: he moves slowly, but his punches are devastating and he's nearly immune to damage. -PSM #68, 2/03 "Magmo is our biggest monster." Giam tells us. "He has four powerful arms for pummeling, and a special attack that repeatedly smashes it's target with lava bombs, bouncing the victim around like a ping-pong ball. Magmo was actually one of the toughest to pin down since the concept was so cool visually, we knew we wanted it, but balancing the idea of being sentient lava and being physically powerful was quite a challenge. I remember reading somewhere that great character designs should have distinct shapes, recognizable just from their silhouettes, and Magmo certainly fits the bill for that one!" -Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine #64, 1/03 Abilities Magmo's long-range attack is tracking fireballs that reach a far distance and do good damage. He has good armor and his projectiles fire at a slow rate, dealing good damage. He is a medium-jumper and climbs at a fast pace. His taunt is a roar followed by a flex of his four arms. *Hint: During the first salvo pull the right Analog-stick back and then let go. So most of the balls will hit the target at the same time. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Fire Head: L-L-H *Four-Hit Firehand: L-L-L-L *Chest Bash: L-L-H-L-H-H *Lava Rage: L-L-H-L-L-L-L-L *Eight-Hit all hands: L-L-L-H-H-L-L-L *Nine-Hit All Hands: L-L-L-H-H-L-L-H-H Trivia * Despite being a sentient being of lava, Magmo can still be damaged by fire. * Like Kineticlops, Magmo appears to have come straight from the imaginations of the game's developers, as opposed to outside influence of popular culture. ** One of these forms included a blob-like form. ** Another appeared to be much slimmer, spikier design with only 2 arms. It can be assumed he could shapeshift his limbs into weapons. * Magmo's third costume appears to be a nod to the steampunk subculture. * Magmo appears with Agamo in Stage 8 at Club Caldera. * Magmo can do a powerful combo by grabbing an opponent, throwing them straight up in the air, and blasting them with his long range special. The opponent monster is almost guaranteed the get hit by every fire ball and the power of the fire balls will send them flying into the air strengthening of the impact of hitting the ground. * Rampage: Total Destruction has a character composed of granite named Rocky, who bears a striking resemblance to Magmo. The only exceptions are Rocky's "skin" color and that he only has two arms, not four. Rocky may have been highly inspired by Magmo. * The monster Obsidius from Godzilla:Unleashed bears a striking resemblance to Magmo, only being less humanoid and having 2 arms. This could be coincidence. Costumes * Skin 1: Igneous from Stage 8 / Club Caldera (Default) *Skin 2: Molten (Free) *Skin 3: Furnace (45,000) *Skin 4: Eruption (60,000) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Golems